Rough Diamond
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Ini tentang Kim Taehyung, penjaga perpustakaan sekolah yang terkenal itu. Aged Up, Librarian!Taehyung.


Rough Diamond*

Cast: BTS Rap Monster & V. Lovelyz Ryu Sujeong. OC(S).

Note: OOC, OOC, OOC, Aged Up, Teacher!Namjoon, Librarian!Taehyung, Single Parent!Taehyung.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sejak pertama Namjoon meletakan tasnya di meja guru, dia sudah mendengar guru guru lain membicarakan tentang seseorang. Mereka menyebutnya manis dan polos, baik dan seperti anak kecil, namanya adalah Kim Taehyung dan dia adalah penjaga perpustakaan di sekolah.

Namjoon tidak terlalu tertarik tentang cerita soal Taehyung, tapi karena mendengarnya terus menerus dia jadi paham, itu pun cuma memahami anggapan orang soal Taehyung dan cerita hidup Taehyung versi mereka, bukan versi Taehyung sendiri.

Satu hal yang Namjoon tahu merupakan fakta; Taehyung itu duda beranak satu. Alasan di balik itu belum bisa Namjoon pastikan, tapi guru guru lain suka membuat opini masing masing, misalnya istrinya menikahinya karena dia terlanjur 'kecelakaan' dengan laki laki lain dan kemudian meninggalkan anak tidak berdosa itu di tangan Taehyung yang juga tidak berdosa.

Gosip itu liar.

Namjoon membawa buku nilai dan materi ajarnya dan pergi dari ruang guru, menjauhi orang orang kurang hiburan yang menjadikan Kim Taehyung, yang harusnya adalah kawan mereka, menjadi bahan gunjingan.

Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak kenal dekat dengan Taehyung, tapi berani membicarakan Taehyung seakan akan mereka yang pegang skenario hidup Taehyung. Kalau mereka memang ingin tahu cerita aslinya, mereka harusnya konfirmasi langsung pada orangnya, bukannya malah mengarang bebas.

Namjoon berbelok ke perpustakaan di lantai satu sebelum naik ke kelas yang akan dia ajar di lantai dua.

Dilihatnya meja yang harusnya Taehyung duduki kosong. Di sekitarnya penuh dengan buku buku, mulai dari buku baru, buku rusak, dan buku yang baru dikembalikan sehabis dipinjam.

"Permisi." Kata Namjoon.

Taehyung memunculkan kepalanya dari balik rak buku, "Oh, Namjoon-ssi? Butuh kamus?"

"Iya," jawab Namjoon, "Aku butuh enam."

"Enam? Apa ini untuk tugas kelompok." Kata Taehyung, dia berjalan dengan cepat dari bagian buku Sains ke bagian kamus Bahasa Inggris, sambil menggumam, "Kamus Bahasa Inggris."

"Iya, untuk tugas kelompok." Namjoon bersender di meja Taehyung. Berusaha tidak bersandar pada buku.

Kamus Bahasa Inggris yang sekolah miliki semuanya bersampul keras dan sangat amat tebal, tapi Namjoon secara pribadi sangat menyukai kamus seperti ini karena sangat detail dan dilengkapi dengan contoh kalimat. Dan Taehyung membawa enam kamus itu ke mejanya, "Silahkan dibawa." Katanya, kemudian dia duduk lagi di kursinya, memakai kacamatanya dan mengetik sesuatu di komputer.

Gosip di ruang guru membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau penasaran, dia punya banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan pada Taehyung, tapi dia tidak bisa menanyakan satu pun pertanyaan. Jadi Namjoon membawa kamus itu pergi, "Terimakasih, Taehyung-ssi."

"Oh, ya, Namjoon-ssi." Taehyung memanggilnya, "Jangan sampai rusak lagi, ya." Katanya, agak cemas. Di hidungnya bertengger kacamata, mungkin kacamata baca karena Taehyung cuma memakainya sekali sekali. Kacamata itu modelnya tua dan bingkainya juga terlihat tua, antik dan dewasa, antiknya cocok dengan Taehyung, tapi dewasanya –Taehyung terlihat kelewat muda untuk kacamatanya sendiri.

Dan Namjoon menabrak pintu perpustakaan.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Di jam istirahat pertama, Namjoon masih merapikan barang bawaannya sehabis mengajar, sementara dua orang murid perempuannya bukannya istirahat malah mengumpulkan kamus yang tercecer di meja kelas.

Begitu keenam kamus itu datang, Namjoon bilang, "Sudah, taruh saja di meja, nanti Saem yang bawa ke perpus."

Salah satu dari dua muridnya itu mengeluh –nametag-nya bertuliskan Yoo Jeong- sementara yang satu diam diam saja, "Aku bantu, ya, Saem, kamusnya kan berat. Kasihan kalau Saem bawa sendiri."

Namjoon sedikit banyak bisa membaca apa maksud terselubung anak muridnya ini, "Kau mau membantuku atau mau melihat seseorang?" tanya Namjoon.

Temannya yang tadi diam saja sekarang ikut bicara, "Iya, Saem, dia mau lihat Taehyung-Saem."

Yoo Jeong Cuma tertawa kikuk.

Namjoon tahu orang seperti Taehyung pasti laku keras di pasaran, anak anak gadis yang penasaran tentang cinta sering berebut untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, sekedar cari cari alasan untuk bertemu Taehyung.

Anak anak kecil yang polos biasanya juga punya pikiran yang polos, penuh toleransi dan memiliki kemampuan adaptasi yang tinggi, yang nantinya baru disuntikan norma norma dan stereotip oleh orang orang dewasa. Anak anak ini sama sekali tidak punya pikiran buruk tentang Kim Taehyung, mereka tidak peduli kalau pun Taehyung adalah duda beranak satu, bagi mereka Taehyung tetap saja guru yang tampan.

Namjoon tidak ingin merusak kepolosan anak gadis di hadapannya, tidak ingin sampai anak gadis ini termakan gosip tidak mutu. Namjoon tersenyum, "Sana bawa kamusnya ke perpus."

Dua anak gadis itu dengan senang pergi, Yoo Jeong berseru, "Terimakasih, Saem!"

"Oh, Yoo Jeong!" Namjoon memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Siapa yang lebih tampan antara aku dan Taehyung-Saem?"

"Taehyung-Saem lah!"

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sehabis makan siang di ruang guru, Namjoon pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan untuk melihat Taehyung tapi untuk melihat novel novel baru yang sekolah miliki. Tadi pagi dia melihat ada tumpukan buku baru di meja Taehyung.

"Ada buku baru yang bisa dibaca, Taehyung-ssi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Pas sekali aku baru saja melabeli buku buku baru." Kata Taehyung, dia duduk di lantai di kelilingi buku, kertas, sampul buku, selotip, gunting, dan lem. Dia menunjuk satu tumpukan yang posisinya agak jauh darinya, "Ini tumpukan novel baru, sudah bisa dipinjam. Lihat lihat saja." Katanya.

Lalu Taehyung fokus dengan pekerjaannya lagi. Namjoon jarang melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang sangat menjaga buku seperti ini. Pekerjaannya monoton dan hanya mengerjakan hal hal kecil yang kurang diapresiasi tapi Taehyung masih dengan seriusnya memperbaiki buku dan mengganti sampulnya yang sudah lusuh.

"Namjoon-ssi, jangan melamun. Cepat pilih novelnya, aku mau istirahat makan siang."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Namjoon tidak ada kelas lagi di dua jam pelajaran setelah istirahat makan siang, tapi dua jam pelajaran setelah itu dia ada kelas lagi. Kelas tingkat akhir pula, Namjoon paling stress memikirkan apa murid muridnya ini bisa lulus ujian akhir Bahasa Inggris.

Dia ingin minum kopi sebelum mengajar jadi dia pergi ke kantin.

"Aku pesan kopi."

"Yang seperti biasa?"

"Iya, yang biasa."

Lalu Namjoon menempati satu meja di kantin. Di taman di depan kantin ada seorang anak kecil berjongkok di tanah sambil memainkan tutup botol plastik, semua orang mengenal anak ini, Kim Minji, anak Kim Taehyung.

Sekali lirik semua warga sekolah juga pasti tahu Minji ini anak Taehyung. Ayah dan anak ini mirip, tapi Minji punya mata yang lebih sipit, hidung yang lebih kecil, tapi bibir yang lebih tebal dari Taehyung. Minji juga lebih tembam, tapi itu karena Minji masih anak anak, umurnya kira kira baru enam tahun. Dari seragamnya Namjoon tahu kalau dia masih TK.

Anak itu tiba tiba berlari lalu terjatuh dan menangis, meraung raung memanggil ayahnya.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Setelah luka dilutut Minji diobati, Namjoon menggendongnya ke perpustakaan.

"Appa!" anak itu berseru ketika melihat Taehyung.

"Sst! Minji, yang lain sedang belajar, jangan berisik." Tegur Namjoon.

"Kenapa Minji? Kau terluka, Sayang?" Tanya Taehyung. Tangannya yang cantik, jari jarinya yang panjang langsung bergenggaman dengan tangan Minji yang mungil. Kulit Taehyung kecokelatan tapi Minji sangat putih.

"Aku jatuh tapi Namjoon Ahjussi menolongku, Appa."

"Oh, begitu."

"Namjoon-ssi, terimakasih ya, sudah membawanya kesini." Kata Taehyung. Taehyung dan Minji sama sama tersenyum pada Namjoon, mereka punya senyum yang berbeda.

"Sama sama." Namjoon juga tersenyum. Dia mendudukan Minji di kursi terdekat dari meja Taehyung. Dan anak itu tiba tiba langsung mencium pipi Namjoon.

"Terimakasih." Katanya.

"Kim Minji." Taehyung memanggil nama anaknya, anaknya itu cuma tersenyum. Anak dan orangtua ini mungkin punya bahasa dan intonasi tertentu yang tidak Namjoon pahami, salah satunya adalah nada bicara Taehyung kali ini.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Setelah itu Minji seperti tidak pernah melupakan Namjoon.

Dari TK, dia diantar ke sekolah tempat ayahnya bekerja dan menghabiskan jam makan siang disana, menunggu ayahnya pulang. Namjoon tidak bisa setiap hari kerja bertemu dengannya tapi setidaknya seminggu dua kali dia bertemu dengan Minji.

Tapi Namjoon dan Minji jadi lebih sering lagi bertemu sejak Klub Bahasa Inggris aktif dan murid tingkat akhir dapat pelajaran tambahan.

Pelajaran tambahan dilaksanakan di kelas, jadi Minji sebenarnya tidak boleh masuk dan cuma mengintip Namjoon Ahjussi-nya dari pintu, tapi karena anak anak murid Namjoon semuanya tertarik dengan Minji yang mewarisi kerupawanan ayahnya, jadi Minji diperbolehkan masuk. Namjoon tidak ingin memaksakan otak Minji untuk belajar diluar porsinya, tapi Namjoon pikir belajar bahasa Inggris itu akan berguna sekali di masa depan.

Sementara Klub Bahasa Inggris biasa mengambil tempat di perpustakaan, karena sepi, dekat dengan kamus dan bahan bacaan, juga nyaman untuk digunakan nonton film –tentu saja film dengan bahasa Inggris yang kemudian harus diterjemahkan. Kalau sedang menonton film, Taehyung akan menggantung layar putih di depan rak buku dan mengatur proyektor dengan bantuan anggota klub, dan Minji akan duduk dipangkuan seseorang sambil menonton, kadang Namjoon, kadang juga Taehyung, dan kadang beberapa anak murid yang merasa sebagai seorang kakak ingin Minji duduk dipangkuan mereka. Tapi kalau sedang tidak menonton film, Taehyung akan mengusap lengan Minji dan berkata, "Minji jangan berisik, ya, jangan ganggu kakak kakaknya."

Namjoon ingin menarik Minji ke pangkuannya, ingin bilang pada Taehyung kalau Minji tidak pernah mengganggu dan kalau pu mengganggu dia pasti dimaafkan, ingin bilang kalau mengenalkan Minji pada Bahasa Inggris adalah hal yang bisa berguna di kemudian hari.

"Sir!", "Anda melamun, Sir!"

Namjoon langsung tersadar, "Oh, ya, sampai mana kita tadi."

"Sampai anda jatuh cinta, Sir."

"Sembarangan, ya. Itu siapa yang bicara barusan?"

XXX

XXX

XXX

Namjoon mendatangi perpustakaan di menit menit sebelum jam istirahat makan siang, Namjoon tidak punya kelas sebelum istirahat jadi dia bebas. Taehyung sedang sendirian, tidak pakai kacamata, dan mungkin dia bosan makannya dia berputar putar dengan kursinya. Tersenyum canggung waktu melihat Namjoon muncul.

"Aku mau mengembalikan novel, Taehyung-ssi."

"Oh, iya." Taehyung mendorong kursinya ke belakang mejanya, memakai kacamatanya dan menerima buku dari Namjoon.

"Min-"

"Ap-"

Mereka bicara bersamaan.

Namjoon terdiam.

Taehyung tertawa,

"Boleh aku duluan." Katanya. Matanya di balik kacamata adalah salah satu pemandangan paling rupawan yang pernah Namjoon lihat.

"S-silahkan." Kata Namjoon.

"Apa Klub hari ini mau nonton film lagi?" tanya Taehyung, "Ada film animasi yang seru di bioskop."

"Oh, film baru itu. Itu masih film baru, belum keluar DVD-nya. Kau tidak mau aku membajak film, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau Klub pergi ke bioskop?" tanya Taehyung.

"Wah, maaf ya kalau selama ini aku mengganggumu, Taehyung-ssi."

"A-ah, bukan begitu maksudnya." Taehyung gelagapan.

"Lalu? Kau mau pergi ke bioskop?"

"Tidak juga," kata Taehyung, "Aku cuma ingin nonton film baru."

"Sayang sekali," Namjoon menghela napas, "Hari ini Klub tidak akan nonton film."

Taehyung seperti anak kecil, mungkin karena dia terbiasa berdua dengan Minji, ekspresi kekecewaannya tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau nonton film itu, kita bisa pergi dengan Minji."

Taehyung punya mata yang bersorot tajam, mengintimidasi, dan dia memandang Namjoon dengan sorot mata yang begitu. Dan dia juga punya senyum yang polos dan manis, seperti anak kecil, lalu dia tersenyum pada Namjoon dengan senyum yang seperti itu.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Tapi Namjoon tidak punya keberanian untuk benar benar mengajak Taehyung pergi nonton, mungkin dia harus mencoba mengajak Minji dulu baru Minji nanti mengajak ayahnya. Namjoon berpikir, dia tidak terlalu suka ide itu.

Dia datang ke perpustakaan bersamaan dengan Minji berlari ke pelukan ayahnya. Minji membawa surat dari TK dan menunjukannya pada Taehyung.

Namjoon diam saja di depan mereka, dia dan urusan denda karena menghilangkan buku milik perpustakaannya bisa menunggu urusan ayah dan anak ini.

"Minggu depan Appa harus ke sekolah." Kata Minji.

Taehyung membaca surat itu sambil masih berjongkok memeluk Minji. Kacamatanya bertengger di ujung hidungnya, terlihat serius.

"Kalau bisa Eomma juga datang, Appa." Kata Minji.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Eomma akan datang sama Appa, kan?"

"Eomma tidak akan datang, Minji Sayang."

"Eomma tidak bersama dengan kita, Minji."

"Apa Eomma ada di surga? Kata temanku, kalau kita tidak punya Eomma itu berarti Eomma kita ada di surga."

"Tidak, Eomma tidak ada di surga."

"Kalau begitu Eomma masih ada di sini, Eomma masih bisa datang ke sekolah."

"Tidak, Minji, Eomma tidak akan datang, minggu depan Appa akan datang dengan Sujeong Imo."

Minji meronta, "Aku tidak mau Sujeong Imo, aku mau Eomma!" dia lari ke balik badan Namjoon yang walaupun merasa canggung karena terjebak dalam urusan keluarga orang tapi langsung memeluknya. Minji menangis dan Namjoon bisa merasakan badannya panas.

"Ba-" Namjoon hampir bicara.

Tapi Taehyung meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Matanya tajam, dia sedang serius, dan dia dengan serius juga menggetik sesuatu di handphone-nya.

Setelahnya Namjoon duduk memangku Minji yang tidak mau lepas darinya hampir duapuluh menit. Tiap di dekati Taehyung dia makin merapat pada Namjoon dan daripada membuatnya makin menangis, Taehyung memilih tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Mungkin Taehyung sendiri juga lelah.

Perpustakan tidak pernah terlalu ramai di jam istirahat dan justru sangat ramai di jam pulang sekolah, tapi ada saja beberapa anak yang datang meminjam dan mengembalikan buku.

Pekerjaannya tidak melelahkan, tapi mungkin hidupnya yang melelahkan. Namjoon mulai membayangkan, pertama menikah di usia muda, lalu ditinggal bersama seorang anak kecil, dan terakhir terus terusan menjadi bahan gunjingan guru guru lain, tentu saja Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman.

Setelah itu datanglah seorang gadis yang pemalu dan tidak mirip dengan Taehyung. Sujeong Imo. Dia adalah bibinya Minji kalau dilihat dari cara Taehyung memanggilnya di depan Minji.

Setelah itu semua orang bermain peran, semua itu hanya untuk membujuk supaya Minji mau pulang dengan Sujeong, membawa kunci mobil Taehyung.

Mengurus anak itu sulit.

Tapi Namjoon merasa ketagihan.

Taehyung menghela napas. Berpangku tangan di mejanya, "Dia sudah agak panas dari tadi pagi." Katanya. Dia menghela napas lagi, "Kita tidak akan bisa nonton dalam waktu dekat, Namjoon-ssi. Aku takut filmnya sudah tidak tayang lagi di bioskop."

"Tidak apa apa. Kita bisa nonton lewat laptop atau di rumah nanti kalau sudah ada DVD." Kata Namjoon, "Oh, iya, Taehyung-ssi."

"Iya?"

"Aku menghilangkan buku perpus."

Taehyung berdecak, "Seingatku ini sudah yang ketujuh, kau tentu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kan, Namjoon-ssi?"

XXX

XXX

XXX

Taehyung pergi ke halte karena mobilnya dibawa Sujeong. Namjoon datang ke halte itu juga waktu Taehyung duduk menggoyang goyangkan kaki.

Halte sedang sepi. Cuma ada mereka berdua menunggu bis lewat.

"Kau orang yang tulus, kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon menatapnya.

"Kalau aku percaya padamu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Namjoon pasti.

Ada motor berhenti di depan halte, bis masih belum datang.

Taehyung berdiri, berkata pada Namjoon, "Semoga kata katamu bisa kupegang."

Taehyung lalu menerima helm yang diberikan si pengemudi motor dan mereka pergi.

Namjoon tidak tahu harus merasa apa.

Dan dia melewatkan satu bis, untung saja itu bukan bisa terakhir.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu di TK Minji. Yang dia tahu adalah mereka melewatkan masa tayang film yang ingin Taehyung tonton di bioskop, jadi Namjoon membeli DVD-nya dan menontonnya dengan Minji di rumah Taehyung.

Rumah lama dengan tiga kamar dan halaman yang cukup luas, catnya putih dengan batu muka. Sujeong Imo tinggal bersama mereka dang menempati satu kamar, Taehyung menempati kamar yang kelihatannya paling besar karena ukiran di pintunya yang paling kelihatan megah, Minji punya kamar sendiri tapi dia suka tidur dengan Taehyung. Setelah menonton film pun Taehyung menidurkan Minji di kamarnya dan bukan di kamar Minji sendiri.

Kemudian Taehyung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, mobil lama yang sepertinya diwariskan dari orang tua Taehyung.

"Sujeonggie, aku pergi dulu, ya." Pamit Taehyung.

Sujeong adalah gadis yang pemalu, Namjoon bisa melihatnya dari gerak geriknya. Gadis itu bilang, "Selamat bersenang senang, Oppa." Sambil tersenyum malu malu, malu akan perkataannya sendiri.

Taehyung cuma tersenyum dan pergi, Namjoon mengikutinya naik ke mobil lamanya.

"Sujeonggie." Panggil Taehyung lagi,

Sujeong berpegangan pada gerbang rumah, menunggu apa yang akan Taehyung katakan.

"Karena kau mengizinkan aku bersenang senang malam ini, mungkin aku baru akan pulang besok."

"Usahakan saja pulang sebelum Minji bangun." Kata Sujeong.

Baru Taehyung menutup jendela mobilnya dan menyetir ke apartemen Namjoon di sisi lain kota.

Namjoon duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang menyetir. Mereka tidak menyalakan radio, mereka ingin bicara.

"Sujeong itu sebenarnya bukan adik kandungku, makanya kami tidak mirip, dia adalah anak asuh orang tuaku. Aku membutuhkannya, jadi dia tinggal denganku." Taehyung mulai bercerita.

Namjoon mendengarkan apapun yang Taehyung katakan. Taehyung butuh cerita, setidaknya itu yang Namjoon pahami.

"Aku pernah menikah dulu, dulu sekali, tapi itu tidak berhasil." Kata Taehyung.

Namjoon mau langsung bertanya, tapi dia takut tidak sopan, jadi dia diam.

"Aku ini kalau ibarat hewan adalah omnivora." Kata Taehyung.

Omnivora. Pemakan segala. Namjoon dapat kesan kalau maksud Taehyung adalah orientasi bi tapi dia tidak berani menyela cerita Taehyung.

"Tapi dia pikir aku menikahinya hanya untuk menutupi kalau aku gay, padahal," Taehyung terdiam dulu, lama, "padahal bukan itu maksudku menikahinya. Singkat cerita kemudian dia meninggalkanku dan Minji, waktu Minji hampir satu tahun."

Mereka diam.

"Sudahlah." Kata Taehyung, dia menyalakan radio, volumenya diatur rendah, supaya nyaman untuk mengobrol, "Ayo bicarakan yang lain. Kita mau kemana sekarang? Mau minum?"

"Kau mau minum dimana?" tanya Namjoon, "Aku kecil di kota ini, tapi aku sekolah di luar, kota ini banyak berubah sejak terakhir aku disini."

"Iya, rute kendaraan umum tiga kali berubah dalam lima tahun terakhir, ada jalan jalan yang dulu dua arah tiba tiba dijadikan dua arah juga."

"Kau sering keluar?"

"Lumayan."

"Bisa dibilang kau punya banyak teman, ya?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab.

Lagu yang sekarang diputar di radio adalah lagu populer yang semua orang tahu, mungkin Taehyung juga suka lagu itu.

"Dewasa ini aku sadar teman main itu tidak semuanya bisa dibilang sahabat, tidak semuanya bisa dipercaya. Banyak juga orang yang mendekatiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima mereka karena mereka tidak memikirkan Minji. Aku sekarang punya ekor dan akan selalu membawa ekor itu kemana mana. Minji menyukaimu, jadi aku tenang."

"Oh, Minji menyukaiku?"

"Ya. Dia selalu bilang Namjoon Ahjussi inilah, itulah, selalu memuji mujimu. Buku apa yang kau berikan padanya, dia jadi kelewat pintar, aku pusing menghadapinya."

"Aku memberinya buku anak anak, kok. Dia anak yang kritis, juga _out of box_ , _rough diamond just like you_."

"Aku sering mendengarkanmu mengajar Klub Bahasa Inggris, jadi aku bisa bilang, _thank you_."

XXX

XXX

XXX

End

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note: Sejujurnya aku terinspirasi dua cerpen. Aku sudah lama ingin sad!Tae.

*Rough Diamond artinya Diamond yang belum dibentuk jadi perhiasan. Bisa juga berarti orang yang punya kualitas.

Note: aku suka batu mulia mentah yang masih bongkahan, sangat amat jatuh cinta pada yang seperti itu daripada pada batu mulia di perhiasan


End file.
